This invention is directed to a pedestal mountable on a first support structure for carrying a second support structure in spaced relation to the first support structure.
Mountable pedestals configured to carry a supported structure have found considerable usefulness. More specifically, these mountable pedestals have been particularly useful for supporting tabletops, seats and other such items on the floor (e.g. deck) in recreational vehicles and boats.
Applicant has found that a combination of factors can increase the desirability of a particular pedestal. For instance, the pedestal should be quick and easy to attach and remove as to both the supported item and the floor. In addition, the pedestal should provide a sturdy location, with respect to the floor, of the item being supported. For example, if the pedestal is supporting a table, the pedestal should be configured to prevent excessive wobbling of the tabletop and to allow the table to support an acceptable load. Further, the pedestal should be aesthetically pleasing, or at the very least not aesthetically displeasing, to the viewer.
The assignee of the present application has manufactured commercially successful mountable pedestals for a number of years, but continues to try to improve such pedestals. The invention disclosed herein arises from that continued effort to improve upon existing pedestals.
This invention is directed to a new and useful pedestal. The pedestal includes a base that is releasably fixed to an elongate post. The base unit includes a base and a mounting assembly which is secured to the post. A central opening extends through the base. At least one tongue is provided on the base and extends into the central opening. A spider is fixed at an end of the post and has at least one radially outwardly extending leg. The post has a first circumferential position with respect to the base in which the at least one leg of the spider is located in the base central opening and is circumferentially offset from the at least one tongue. The post has a second circumferential position with respect to the base in which the at least one leg of the spider snugly underlies and is axially trapped by the at least one tongue. When the post is in the second circumferential position, a circumferentially extending ramp surface of one of the at least one tongue and the at least one leg is tightly camingly engaged with an opposed surface of the other of the at least one tongue and the at least one leg. An annular member is sleeved on the post and is axially movable thereon. The member has a first axial position relatively distant from the spider and a second axial position adjacent a lateral plane of the spider. When the annular member is in the second axial position, it engages the base in a manner which inhibits disengagement of the ramp surface and the opposed surface of the at least one tongue of the base and the at least one leg of the spider.